Vehicles, such as automobiles and trucks for example, include a rear drive module (RDM) that is connected to the vehicle engine by a prop-shaft. The prop-shaft transmits rotational energy (torque) developed by the vehicle engine to the rear drive module, which in turn transmits the rotational energy to the wheels. In a rear-wheel drive vehicle, the prop-shaft directly couples the RDM to the vehicle's transmission. In an all-wheel or four-wheel drive vehicle, additional components may also be included, such as a power take-off unit for example.
During operation, torsional vibrations generated by the engine may be transmitted along the prop-shaft to the RDM. In some situations, these torsional disturbances may result in undesired noise or increased component wear.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a means for damping torsional vibrations in the prop-shaft prior to the RDM.